Necesidad
by Personaggio
Summary: Se estaba rebajando demasiado, mas parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. Tan sólo quería acabar con aquel tormento que le martilleaba en el pecho, aquella necesidad que hacía temblar con intensidad cada fibra de su ser. - Draco/Ginny - One Shot "Lemmon"


_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK__ y blabla. _

_**Advertencia:** Diminuto One Shot con un "Ligero" Contenido Lemmon. _

**Necesidad**

-¡Mírame y di que no quieres lo mismo! – Su voz salió desgraciadamente rota a pesar de querer evitarlo. Sus ojos de hielo mostraban una vulnerabilidad que nunca, en su joven vida, llegó a sentir. Las manos le sudaban y ya su cuerpo oscilaba de tal forma que quien lo viera pensaría que pasaba por una especie de delirio causada por alguna enfermedad. – Mírame y dilo… - Pidió suplicante. Se estaba rebajando demasiado, mas parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. Tan sólo quería acabar con aquel tormento que le martilleaba en el pecho, aquella necesidad que hacía temblar con intensidad cada fibra de su ser.

-Suéltame – La joven trató de evitar un condenado sollozo que nació desde la base de su garganta, mas falló en el intento. Sus castaños ojos se encontraban acuosos y en sólo un instante ya había bañado la pecosa piel de sus mejillas.

-Dime que no…

-¡Déjame en paz! – Bramó tratando de zafarse de aquel fuerte agarre del chico. – Lo prometiste… prometiste no…

-Sé lo que prometí – La interrumpió, frustrado. – Sé lo que prometí… pero, Ginevra, yo… esto… - Decir que la necesitaba ya sería mucho. ¿No se lo mostraba con los hechos? – Necesito… - Como si su cuerpo lo exigiera, se apretó sobre ella. La sangre de sus venas perecía circular con más potencia de la debida y su interior enardecía con cada nuevo roce que propiciaba contra la chica. Explotaba por dentro. Necesitaba saciar todo ese deseo que crecía en su interior y parecía querer torturarlo hasta llegar a la maldita locura. – Ginevra, sólo hoy…

Ginny cerró los ojos ante la proximidad del rubio. Su rostro sudaba y bajo su ropa su cuerpo reclamaba algo que le quemaba hasta la entrañas. Sintió los labios del Slytherin acariciar parte de su cuello antes de posarlos sobre su oído. Esas mismas palabras… las mismas que dijo hacía una semana atrás… _Lo_ _necesitaba._

-Sólo hoy… - Repitió de nuevo, con parsimonia y tranquilidad, mas con el pulso del cuello latiendole a mil.

-Eso mismo me dijiste la última vez… y… – Gimió contra su voluntad cuando los dientes del chico tomaron con aprensión el lóbulo de su oreja. Su corazón brincaba con prisa y el fuego dentro de ella parecía avivarse con cada roce que el mago daba sobre sus caderas. La necesidad la estaba matando, la urgencia y exigencia de su piel estaba rebasando el límite de lo soportable. – Por favor, Draco… no… - El joven la miró fijamente, y en ese instante toda su racionalidad pareció caer en un pozo del cual ya no había retorno.

-Dime que no quieres, y te dejaré en paz… - Cumpliría, ella lo sabía. Mas su mente, su corazón, y todo su ser se negaban a soltar aquellas palabras que su cerebro le exigía que gritaran. No podía…

-Sólo es una necesidad… - Parecía aplicar el auto-convencimiento cuando proclamaba aquella frase en un susurro vago. Draco asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el hecho. De una necesidad no podía pasar… una necesidad es poderosa; más que las reglas, o que cualquier otra cosa. – No es nada malo… ¿Verdad? – El rubio asintió de nuevo, convenciéndose él, convenciéndose ella.

La sala de los menesteres era nuevamente el escenario en donde la pasión y la necesidad se mostraban con creces a través de dos seres que nacieron para demostrarse desprecio en lugar de deseo. La piel les transpiraba, la boca les ardía, los dientes mordisqueaban y la exigencia aumentaba.

Iban contra el reloj, ellos lo sabían, pero la prisa no era algo que deseaban aplicar. El disfrute para ambos era primordial, el menester de sentirse y menguar esa necesidad que les quemaba cada poro hasta dejarlos hechos cenizas.

-No hacemos mal… - Las manos de Draco tentaban bajo la falda de Ginevra a la par que maldecía a quien quiera que fuese el idiota que inventó las ropas. – Ya lo sabes, no hacemos mal – Lo repetía para los dos mientras las telas dejaban de estorbar.

Sus orbes grises cincelaron cada rinconcito de ese pequeño cuerpo que él mismo se había encargado de convertirlo en mujer. Sus dedos marcaban caminos levemente rojizos sobre la blanca piel y su boca saboreaba cuanta peca divisaba. Sus mentes ya estaban nubladas y en ambos estómagos refulgía con energía la mejor de las dichas.

-No soporto no tenerte… - Su menudo cuerpo estaba preso bajo el de él. Sus lenguas luchaban una batalla desmerecedora de cualquier premio y la fricción de sus sexos aumentaba el vigoroso placer aún sin llegar a entregarse por completo. - No lo soporto… - El chico mordió su cuello con brusquedad. – Aunque… - un gemido ronco interrumpió la frase que iba a proferir. Las blancas piernas de Ginny se enredaron fuertemente en su cintura, aumentando la caricia de su húmeda intimidad con la palpitante erección que ya le estaba causando un molesto dolor.

Un tanto aturdido por la rapidez del movimiento, enfocó sus ojos en el sonrojado rostro de muñeca despeinada que lo miraba con una magnitud vehemente. Ahora él bajo el cuerpo de ella, necesitado y urgido, con las ganas retumbando en cada fibra que lo formaban, estallando en una torrente vertiginosa de penuria que hacían sentirlo indefenso y la vez poderoso. ¿Sería propio de un Malfoy? No le importaba la respuesta.

-No soporto no tenerte… - Disfrutó de los dulces labios de Ginny posados con ternura sobre su mentón, recorriendo un caminito que veía su fin en la base de su cuello, cerca de su pecho. – No lo soporto… - Ahora era ella quien susurraba en su oído conforme sus caderas continuaban excitándolos por medio de un suave vaivén. – Aunque eso no significa que te ame… - Lo recibió dentro de ella.

Ambos gimieron guturalmente, arqueando sus cuerpos. El joven Slytherin soltaba improperios conforme la pelirroja incrementaba poco a poco el ritmo de sus movimientos. Tomó sus blancos muslos con firmeza y le ayudó a marcar el ir y venir de sus caderas, sintiendo el placer subyugar cada parte de ellos hasta dejarlos sin aliento.

La tibieza dentro de ella se iba acrecentando. Su cuerpo se contraía y la humedad que expedía provocaba una fricción aún más placentera y deleitante.

El límite del cielo llegó, y ambos juraban encontrar el paraíso prometido más allá del firmamento. Ginny bramó su nombre a la par que sus uñas se clavaban sobre la piel de sus hombros, los dedos de él se hundieron en sus caderas con mínima delicadeza, sintiendo su esencia liberarse con ímpetu dentro de ella.

_La necesidad había sido saciada. _

Agotada, jadeante, sudada y satisfecha, Ginny se desplomó sobre su pecho, acurrucándose sobre él. Los brazos del chico la rodearon con prisa, mostrando una ternura que para el resto del mundo era totalmente inexistente en él… Sus manos acariciaron su cabello y su boca se posó con dulzura sobre su frente perlada y sonrojada.

-Simplemente necesito esto… - Los dedos del rubio recorrieron su espalda, causándole un recio estremecimiento. – Lo necesito… aunque eso no significa que te ame. – Ginny liberó un suspiro, levantó su cara a la altura de sus ojos y lo besó con parsimonia acariciando su rostro.

No había arrepentimiento, ni culpa… simplemente porque para ellos, no había ninguna prohibición rota.

Para él, Draco Malfoy, y para ella, Ginevra Weasley, _necesitar no es lo mismo que amar._

* * *

_**N/A: **No puede ser que el D/G esté pasando a ser mi prioridad y esté dejando como segundo plato al H/G! O___O me cuesta y no puedo creerlo. Pero es que me están naciendo unas ideas con estos dos seres que... Bueh, jeje._

_Muchas gracias por leer. Cualquier queja, duda, crítica, insulto con respeto (al fic), felicitación (?), etc... es bien recibida. _

_Besotes!_

**_Yani!_**


End file.
